Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new compounds having biological activities, hereinafter referred to as WS 6049 substances. More particularly, this invention relates to a new biologically active WS 6049-A substance and WS 6049-B substance, which have antimicrobial activities against various pathogenic microorganism and antitumor activities, to a process for the preparation thereof and to pharmaceutical compositions containing the same.